


Broken

by eugeweirdo



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeweirdo/pseuds/eugeweirdo
Summary: Puede jurar que la alegría empuja al dolor dentro de sí para hacerse espacio. La ama.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Conoces mi obsesión por los números impares @JesuiAmateur, así que supongo que no debería disculparme por no haber publicado el capítulo cuando era, pero lo hago, me disculpo <3  
> Este es tu regalo de navidad. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de la valiente chica que eres. Sé que la evolución forma parte de nuestro ADN así que no te pido que no cambies, sé que si cambias será para bien, porque es parte de tu esencia. Besos.  
> Aclaro que los personajes no son míos y todo eso. Es obvio que los dueños de Marvel y del mundo es Disney. Equisde.

Para cuando la fiesta termina se sienta en uno de los escalones de las escaleras de emergencia, no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para tomar el ascensor siquiera. Permanece sentada con la cabeza inclinada sosteniéndose con la pared. Quizá si solo se hubiese contentado con el vodka la pelirroja no estaría en este momento lamentándose por haber tomado hidromiel, pero es demasiado tarde como para lamentarse y sabe que si la situación se volviera a repetir ella volvería a repetir sus acciones, esa noche solo quería que su mente dejara de pensar tanto, quería dejarse llevar por el momento.

—¿Estás bien? —escucha la voz, la reconoce, pero no logra del todo concentrarse en el nombre del propietario. Alza la mirada.

—No —la respuesta sale antes que la pueda formular en su mente.

Él se sienta a su lado, no la abraza, respeta el espacio personal de ella y respeta su propia vida, es muy joven para morir.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —pregunta de manera amable, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo escucha así, sin el tono de niño engreído que lo caracteriza.

Se rinde, inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado, hacia el lado de su acompañante.

—Abrázame Stark ­—el multimillonario obedece. Las cosas deben ir realmente mal como para que la rusa acepte una muestra de afecto por parte de él de manera tan directa.

Después de unos momentos se levanta. Se ordena un poco los pliegues en su vestido y se limpia un poco el maquillaje bajo sus ojos.

—Ni una palabra de esto —él asiente. —Que tengas buenas noches y gracias —él se queda sentado en la escalera unos segundos, intentando procesar lo ocurrido, luego se levanta y se dirige a su piso aún aturdido.

Mientras camina a su habitación no puede evitar que los pensamientos se deslicen por su mente. No deja que la torturen, sin embargo, el dolor permanece. Ella no sabe cómo ayudar a Clint a lidiar con el dolor. No sabe por qué las personas que no merecen morir lo hacen. No sabe muchas cosas y mucho menos sabe permanecer como un ancla para él.

Cuando llega a su habitación el arquero está sentado en su cama, las luces están apagadas, pero puede reconocer el aroma que desprende y su sombra tan masculina en cualquier lugar del universo.

—Lo siento —las palabras se desprenden de forma sincera. En un principio no logra conectar sus palabras con una idea, pero luego algo en su mente conecta. Él se está culpando por la muerte de ese niño en Sokovia.

Ella se acerca, lo toma en sus brazos y lo acerca a su pecho. Lo escucha llorar. Ella no puede hacer nada, no puede decir que no es su culpa porque él no lo entenderá, está demasiado cegado por el dolor como para entender que no es el responsable de la muerte de Pietro.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno todos están presentes. Tony lanza una mirada de preocupación a Natasha la cual luce impecable como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero ocurrió y él lo sabe, hay algo en el ambiente que es diferente.

El arquero permanece sentado en el comedor, por lo general es quien siempre ayuda a servir la comida, pero hoy no. La pelirroja ayuda a preparar el desayuno en su lugar.

Cuando terminan de comer limpia los platos y se dirige directamente a la habitación de la pelirroja, se arroja en la cama, se deja inundar por el olor de ella, sabe que lo ha visto y que pronto ella vendrá. Tiene razón. Al pasar alrededor de tres minutos ella está allí, se sienta en el lado vacío junto a él al estilo indio. Es consiente de que si no hace algo rápido él se derivará en pensamientos.

Es cuando siente el movimiento en la cama que el castaño semi rubio se da cuenta que la espía está saltando al ritmo de la música que sale de su celular. Se queda unos segundos atontado ante la imagen que tiene frente a él, puede jurar que la alegría empuja al dolor dentro de sí para hacerse espacio. La ama.

Se levanta y empieza a saltar siguiendo su ritmo, está tan concentrado en el momento que el único pensamiento aparte de ella es el de pensar en que ojalá la cama soporte el peso de ambos.

Caen cansados a la cama, primero ella sobre su espalda y luego él. Lo hace intencionadamente, al verla acostarse instantáneamente su cuerpo se empuja hacia adelante para quedar acostado sobre/frente a ella. La mira directo a los ojos, ella permanece riendo y él ríe por ella. Se sostiene con una mano para poder apartar el cabello rojizo de su rostro. No lo soporta más. La besa. La besa con toda la delicadeza que ella merece, con todo el amor que no recibió antes. La besa con todo el amor que le profesa. Jura contra sus labios que la ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que lo releo por milésima vez me doy cuenta de que quizá sea muy corto y que no logra terminar con la idea con la que inicia, pero me parece lo suficientemente hermoso como para regalártelo, quizá merezcas otro capítulo, una continuación. Por el momento, esto es tuyo. Besos


End file.
